The Dragons Path
by Prophet-of-worlds
Summary: Living the way of the Dragon is not an easy life; such has been proven to the four who tread this road. But that road now grows more dangerous as new force of evil arise, awakening an ancient prophecy once thought to be forgotten. Now the very fate of Xiaolin and Heylin rest on the shoulders of one Dragon.


**Hello everyone tis I Prophet-of-Worlds yet again. Okay so I know a while ago (and I mean like years ago) I promised to bring a new chapter up for my old fic Two Prophecies. But the more I got to thinking about it the more I decided that I think "New Beginnings" wasn't all that great. I have grown and decided to restart my first fic completely. Does this mean I will delete New Beginnings? Well no, for I figure if people are more fans of the original, then what I re-create from it then that is fine. I just think the first fell a little flat and so I'm going to try my best with the remake. Now a little warning…my OC's have changed a little themselves. I didn't really like their names and so I made them a little more native to what their culture is supposed to be, as well as made some changes in personality. Back stories also, so they are almost completely new characters more so that they will be more developed. I'm keeping the concept of more dragons, even though that has been done so many times, so why use something that seems cliché? Well because, not to give away too many spoilers but let's just say I thought a little hard on why it's called "Ring of the NINE Dragons". And I'm going to treat this like a real novel, so the characters I promise will be more epic then before. So what are you waiting for, time for us all to get a taste of what it is truly like on "The ****Dragon's Path".**

* * *

**Prologue**

_You are our only hope our savior…._

_**Do not listen to them, you are meant to be a Ruler, a powerful might that cannot be defeated…**_

_You are a warrior, an honest and true soldier for good!_

_**Why be a soldier for good when you can have everything? When you can have the world?**_

_The light guide's us to our true path._

_**The dark keeps you hidden from unwanted eyes.**_

_The light brings forth the truth._

_**But the dark protects all secrets.**_

_You are the chosen one, the one who holds the key to the future of everything on this plain. You must choose what path to take, as one who bares both light and darkness equally in your heart!_

"No! Please stop! All of you just leave me alone!" so shouted the chosen one, rocking quietly in a corner of the room trying hard to ignore all the voices that screamed out and plagued the mind. Oh how the chosen one just wanted to be in peace, how the chosen one wished there was no prophecy, and how much did the chosen one crave to not have all the weight of the world on those shoulders.

"Please…I don't know…I don't know…" so the child of prophecy did cry but even with the pleas more voices came. For all wanted the same thing, a decision to be brought forth.

_A choice must be made young monk, let not your heart be swayed. For your choice marks the complete destruction of either Xiaolin or Heylin. This very weight is what crushed Dashi; I only pray you are strong enough to bare it…for all of our sakes. _

Chapter One

Nine Elements

_The Chosen One will be of the Dragons, but only when all nine are reunited once more. From this circle will the One shine and thus shall the path to the Earth's fate be formed._

Quiet was the night, peaceful and somber a welcome change for those of the Xiaolin Temple; given for many weeks did evil not take a rest or let the warriors rest at the very least. Ever since the Shoku warrior had been named it would seem that the Heylin came together more often so as to weaken them and cease the growth of the young Dragons before becoming too powerful. Or so did it appear to that of their mentor, Master Fung, a wise man who saw to it that they grow not only in strength but also in spirit and mind so as to work together in balance. But no matter his training, no matter his great wisdom and pride and strength as a Master. The old monk could not ever predict what was to come.

For as he meditated, breathing in pace of the night's wind and flames upon the candle's that surround him, a great surge of energy trembled throughout his body. His eyes flew open and immediately did they draw to that of a sealed wooden box, one of which rattled and shook. For a moment Master Fung was silent, unable to move at all, waiting to see if what lay before him was true or just a trick of the eye from lack of slumber. But low and behold through the cracks of the box did several lights of different colors glow bright, so much so that the old monk did wince before a few seconds the multiple lights would start to fade and the box's movements stopped. However before any reactions could be made, the lid of the container flew up the lock becoming unhinged and broken.

Fung stared blankly at the contents of which were held inside the container for many years and were not supposed to open for many more…that was unless…

"No" he whispered crawling towards the wooden box expression mixed with that of awe and horror. "It can't be…the Prophecy it is real? It is coming true? No…" Master Fung whispered shaking his head.

"I refuse to believe it, it is clear that this is all a coincidence. Yes that is it", sighing he grabbed hold of the container examining the objects, for within held five spheres of smooth glass each the size of a fist and all pulsed with light like a beating heart.

"A coincidence, come morning my young monks will be in for a great surprise when I tell them, that new Dragons shall be arriving to the temple". Though he convinced himself that it wouldn't come to pass…that the awakening of all nine elemental dragons was nothing more than chance, the old monk still couldn't help but worry for that of his student's future.

The following day started like any other at the Xiaolin temple, when the sun had raised the young warriors did rise with it. From there would begin the daily routine, once all awake the four would meet in the dining hall so as to have breakfast and meet with their Master, so as to learn what new lesson their elder teacher would have for them. But as food was set on the table and a good matter of minutes passed… the four began to worry. Never had Master Fung been late before…normally he was here before any of them sipping on tea, but this time he was late; even when he was injured he would be here early so it was hard for anyone to feel at ease. Concerned the four students waited, reacting as they caught the shadow of Dojo, a green dragon who was almost inseparable from Fung; surely he would know the reason for his absence.

"Dojo", Raimundo called just as their friend had sat upon the table, the green dragon turned to him with a curious glance as the Brazilian teen continued. "Where's Master Fung?" he asked curiosity and a hint of worry in his voice.

"He wasn't here this morning like always, normally he's the first to wake up so to give us our lesson for the day. Did he tell you anything?"

Dojo just smiled so to calm all of their obvious concerns, chuckling in a light hearted fashion to further assure them that nothing was wrong. "Don't worry kiddos, Master Fung is just fine" he told the dragon warriors making all four sigh in unison as a wave of relieve cut through the tension just as easily as it had formed.

"He actually woke up much earlier this morning" Dojo continued grabbing various foods off the table, to place on his own plate. "He told me to tell you four that today will mostly consist of independent training; he will meet with you later in the afternoon."

All monks looked at each other with curious glances as if any of them had known about this, but all any could do was simply shrug for they were just as clueless as the other.

"Oh yeah and he also told me that when he does show up he has a surprise for you, something very big. And boy do I mean big, no not just big it's HUGE. Talking going to change your lives for-EVER" Dojo had continued emphasizing on the last word before digging into his meal. Thus did he leave all of the others in suspense desperate to learn more.

Of course they tried many means to get their slithering friend to tell the truth, but the loyal dragon wasn't going to spill another word, and so as soon as they had finished morning chores all simply panned out into the training grounds and begin their independent work out.

Omi immediately had grabbed Raimundo and insisted they train together, though that wasn't anything new lately, ever since Raimundo's promotion to Shoku Warrior Omi had become determined to be the next Shoku Warrior before the others. As well as make sure their leader's skills could compete with his own, so was the water dragon's nature, but his intentions were at least meaningful in their own way. For Omi did worry for their leader from time to time, he was the kind to risk everything including his life of which Rai had proven already in the dimensional quest they took. Omi never wanted that to happen again, so the only solution in his eyes was to keep his friend on his toe nails, through any means necessary. Be it hard core exercise, or even various surprise attacks of many levels be it straight attack or some kind of prank inspired attack like hidden buckets filled with water.

Raimundo had lately noticed his little yellow pal's antics but didn't mind, simply for the fact that he was able to deflect all his sneak attacks or they simply failed for his lack of prank ability, and on the plus side Omi gave him an excellent work out, since they worked together very well when they trained. For the moment he said nothing, Omi had good intentions and he hadn't been the only one who had been lurking in the shadows from time to time. Kimiko and Clay in the beginning had done the same as Omi setting up traps and sneak attacks. Luckily nothing that serious and for them it was more for fun rather than serious training like with Omi.

Raimundo and Omi had decided on physical combat for their exercise, drawing both signature weapons combining both elemental and hand to hand sparring. There cries echoed off the walls of the Temple, while water and wind flew everywhere in its wake as the two gave their all against the other. Meanwhile Clay and Kimiko decided to work on their focus and concentration on targets. Both had drawn their weapons like the others, with targets and objects for them to destroy or avoid. This increased the battle cries, and such training went on for hours. At some point they had switched to different methods, like meditation or the obstacle course all of which they had put great effort into, so very soon they all grew tired and rested upon the fountain to cool and regain their strength for whatever surprise their Master would present to them. For all four had feared just the extent of what his training would bring next.

"So what do you think this 'life changing surprise' is exactly?" Kimiko asked the boys air quoting the phrase of which Dojo left them all a little apprehensive. Though as the question lingered, none of her fellow monks had an answer or idea all just as anxious as she was at the moment.

"Whatever it is I reckon it'll be harder than catching a greased pig on a rainy day", Clay answered in one of his odd metaphors of which none of the others could make sense of entirely, but did get the basic message they all shared amongst each other. One thing they could all agree it was probably going to be a real challenge.

As the old saying goes, "Speak of the devil and he will appear" for in the middle of their break there Master Fung had finally revealed himself, cradling a wooden box in his arms while approaching the warriors. His gaze unreadable while all four immediately stood to greet him and bow once Fung was mere inches before them. The Master could tell that they had been training by the still fresh beads of sweat that lingered on their foreheads, to that he smiled but at the same time felt a slight pain in his heart. For as much as he loved to see his students take their training seriously, he still knew it wouldn't be much longer till they would not need his teachings. It was familiar to how a parent was when their child was learning on his or her own; proud but all so sad of the times they would not have again. A feeling the Master was about to hand down to them with what he had to share, hopefully they were ready for the responsibility they would have to hold.

"Young monks I am glad to see that you are at your best today" he said allowing them to rise from their bow, though the tension in their forms was still obvious. Something told the old man that a certain green dragon may have hinted what exactly was being presented.

"I am sure that you were warned of what I am about to tell you, that the news I have will bring great change. However rest assured, this change you are all too familiar with" their Master explained watching as they relaxed slightly only to turn to each other in confusion. Quickly Fung continued as he turned around his back facing the four so that they could not see his full actions. An exhale of breath was all that was heard before he continued, "Young monks I want you all to close your eyes for only a moment and hold out your hands, do not open them until I allow you otherwise understand?"

Raimundo, Omi, Clay and Kimiko said nothing all they could do was stare at their teacher and then to each other as if through thought debating with one another to do as he says or not. Not out of disrespect, only because when all news brought to them wasn't clear, it had often resulted to be something incredibly serious, that would either be some grand lesson…or well leaving the fate of the world on their should for the billionth time . Even so no matter the slight doubts, one by one they did just as they were told; closing their eyes and holding out their hands not moving the slightest of muscle until given the order to do so.

Once Fung looked over his shoulder to make sure not one of his students were peeking, he exhaled another sigh and faced them once again. Slowly his hand moved to the front of the small chest, unlatching the key flap and opening it completely. Once freed the objects within flew from the red satin that had held them for a century, in five multiple colors they darted at the four. At first it would seem they would hit the monks, but once above the opened palms the orbs would stop in the air for that of a second and land gently in the soft flesh of their chosen warrior.

One by one each of them twitched as they felt a slight weight in the palms of their hands, Raimundo having to spread them wider for he was graced with not just one but two of the sphere's. Master Fung smiled at their expression's and let them continue to wonder in silence for a second longer, giving even Dojo enough time to slither up upon Master Fung's shoulder.

"You never thought you'd see this day either huh?" the cheeky dragon asked with a toothy grin.

A light chuckle was all he got in reply as he decided to not keep them waiting any longer, "Alright young monks you may open your eyes" he commanded unable to keep himself from chuckling yet again watching all four slowly look into what laid in their hands. Their faces plastered in expressions of utter confusion and awe. For what they held were some of the most beautiful objects they had ever seen, brilliant glass orbs that glowed and pulsed in the same rhythm of a human heart.

"Master Fung" Raimundo whispered drifting his gaze to meet Fung's for a moment. "What are these?"

A question that no doubt all had wanted to so desperately know, though the rest continued to stare at the objects. "That my young Shoku warrior, are the "Spirits of the Dragon". They were created to locate the chosen dragons within each generation that passed" he explained pausing for a moment as all four now stared at their master in shock of this revelation. "And before you ask, yes similar objects did find you. We have them still but at the moment they are not active, for you have all been found."

It didn't take any of them long to realization what he was implying but all the same it was Kimiko who was unable to resist confirming what all had concluded, "So" she started stopping for just a second till she continued. "What you're saying Master Fung is that…there are other elemental dragons?"

Master Fung didn't hesitate as he nodded, "Yes that is true Kimiko. In truth there are a total of Nine Xiaolin dragons, each wielding an element" he knew this would be a bit to sink in but he continued explaining so as to get it out in the open now and save the trouble of questions.

"Long ago back before Dashi had defeated Wuya, and Chase Young had become evil there were nine elemental dragons in total. The original circle, of which Dashi, Guan, and yes Chase were a part of but after more than half of their passing never again were all nine chosen. No, instead every other generation or so would have an elemental dragon. Most times only one or two dragons would be born, or in groups that would best work off each other like you my young ones. But never have all nine elements found hosts, not since the days when Xiaolin and Heylin had first been born."

Master Fung had a feeling they would need a little time to process all this information, however the longer he lingered on all that was to be said the more time he gave the enemy to come and learn the truth as well. At this point he would do everything in his power to make sure this secret would not be shared with any outside forces. For if evil like those of Wuya, Chase Young, and Hannibal Roy Bean were to ever know that the nine elements had all been reborn; then all of his students would be in grave danger.

"Look into your orbs and you should see a symbol" he commanded in a soft tone, pacing down the line of the four stopping only as he was before Clay hand gesturing to his orb. It was a light auburn with marbled swirls of green and yellow that had the consistency of smoke. For a second no signs had appeared, but before questions could be asked a white mist started to form. Particles and pieces moving over the waves of greens and yellows until finally a Chinese character had formed and had read "Wood".

"It would seem that you will be tasked to finding and teaching the Dragon of Wood" Master Fung told him with a smile, walking down the line one by one looking into the other's orbs. Kimiko held a deep blue orb with bright yellow flashes that timed differently to the pulsing glow of the orb. Even without the symbol appearing, Master Fung had a good idea of who Kimiko would be tasked with.

"Kimiko for you the Dragon of Lightning" he said simply taking a step towards Omi who stared at his orb, extremely focused. The orb was gray and the shades within were only that of a deeper shade, however the form of its contents were like drifting storm clouds. And though nothing flashed there was a vibration within the orb that Omi couldn't explain. In time the symbol did appear and Master Fung couldn't help but snicker at Omi's reaction. "The Dragon of Thunder is yours Omi" was all he said before pacing towards Raimundo.

He knew that the boy would be confused as he stared at both orbs with anxious eyes, in his right he held a white orb of which simply glowed a dim aura and nothing more. While in his left a deep black orb that didn't display any other features until the symbol appeared. Otherwise it was just as it looked…a simple black sphere. "As for you Raimundo, you will be given a more complicated task. For you must locate and train both the Dragon of Light and Dragon of Darkness".

Rai's eyes widened as he stared at Master Fung but then at the objects that he held within his grasp, "Master Fung…why am I tasked with two? I mean it's not that I'm not honored, but are you sure I'm or any of us are ready? I mean...were still students ourselves aren't we?"

His question wasn't a strange one. The old man had suspected that this turn of events would overwhelm them greatly but all the same he smiled and placed a gentle but firm hand on Raimundo's shoulder.

"Raimundo, would you believe I thought the same as you?" the old man asked as he placed a hand softly on Rai's shoulder, smiling softly at him with comfort and confidence. "When Omi was found we were surprised to discover that later on he was a chosen one, I was tasked in teaching him everything he would need to know about being a real warrior", he said pausing for a moment to look at his youngest but also longest pupil. "Imagine my surprise…when soon enough all of you would appear to me, the orbs found me and through them they lead me to all of you", Fung continued scanning down the row of children before eyes resting on Raimundo once more.

"Would you believe me afraid Raimundo?" he asked though spoke before any reply could be made. "I pride myself as a teacher, but this would prove to be a new challenge. For elemental dragons I knew would have not only more responsibility then any monk that came here, but grand powers beyond human reasoning. Of which I knew evil would stop at nothing to either have under their will, or destroy".

Kimiko and Clay couldn't help but look to Raimundo and Omi, for they had firsthand experience when it came to evil trying and succeeding in bringing them to the dark side. Especially Raimundo who had been sought out by not only Wuya, but also Hannibal during their training with Monk Guan and now would have a target on his back forever after his betrayal. And over the past couple of weeks Chase Young had also given hints in showing more interest in the young warrior, of which would make Omi worry all the more for his friend. Omi would never forget Chase Young's endless pursuits to bring him to the side of evil, and in the end Chase probably never would give up. The last thing he wanted was for Raimundo to feel like he had a small creature in a never ending hunt.

"However…when I finally got you all together and I really started to train you, I knew that it was my destiny", Fung said dropping his hand from Rai's shoulders giving each one of them a smile filled with pride. "Let me tell you something young monks, there is no greater feeling then what you have blessed me with. To teach you and see you grow in results of my teachings, seeing you get stronger and take what I instruct upon you to new levels, it's the greatest sight one can ever be grace with. We have had bumpy roads now and again", he stated making many of the monks blush as they remembered all their mistakes. "But each one of you has conquered your failures and mistakes, and from those you have blossomed into the warriors I am proud to stand before today."

Each of the monks beamed with pride as their Master spoke so fondly of them, and in unison they looked to the orb each were given…all wondering the same thing. Who would they get as a student? And could they really mold them in the way that Master Fung had with themselves? Were they ready to change from students into Masters? Such questions made them all troubled, of which Fung would easily be able to see.

"Now worry not, I will still be here and will be teaching all the basics up to apprentice level", he assured easing a little of the stress upon his pupils. "You however will be tasked in teaching them not only how to control their elements and the shen gong wu, but also how to work together in unison as one and as a true team. And once they reach Wudai level, I will pass down all responsibility to you four. You must also teach them how to combat against our many foes, tell them everything through your own experiences. As well as your mistakes along with your accomplishments, though not everything. You must leave room for them to grow and let them make their own mistakes, for without failure to go along with accomplishments...one can never truly learn."

The four warriors looked down across each other for a moment, again they were not sure if they were truly worried. But in time one by one they smiled and nodded, for they wouldn't be doing this alone, they had Master Fung and each other to help them and the new dragons that would arrive at the temple. Suddenly Clay's entire body went into a state of shock, paralyzing him completely to a point that the Earth Dragon couldn't move at all. He gave a quick startled cry, bringing full attention to him, before he was silenced. His friends cried out his name in surprise, confused on what was happening, everyone gathered and circled around him. Omi shaking the cowboys legs with cries of "Flick out of it!", Raimundo and Kimiko to preoccupied to correct him on the phrase.

No matter the constant pleas, and physical contact to get there friend back to normal he did not budge, all he did was stand still his eyes staring straight ahead with a hazy look in his eyes. It wouldn't be until closer inspection that the three others would come to find...that they had been completely glossed over in the same color of his orb.

"Master Fung", Omi said the older monk approaching Clay a knowing gaze settling on the now motionless teenager. "What is happening to Clay? Is he alright or has he been possessed by some evil spirit of the orb?" he asked Raimundo and Kimiko looking to him for answers.

The wise man simply chuckled lightly placing a hand on the great yellow head at his knee caps to calm him down, "I assure you that Clay is and will be alright. It would seem that the Dragon of Wood has been found", he explained the others turning towards their companion all still worried but now in awe, as they saw the very process of how each of them were also chosen. "When Clay next awakens, he will not only know the location of our new student, but also the name and even nature of this new Dragon. This will help him to not only understand and relate to his future pupil, but also start a bond like no other.

"Be ready, for as soon as he returns from this state you will need to get to the Dragon of Wood with great haste...before any evil senses this new warrior", he advised while Dojo slithered off his back so as to ready himself for travel. "I believe we should take the utmost care in making sure that none of our enemies know of the new dragons, for surely they will try to hunt them down and either capture them or utterly destroy them to keep us from gaining anymore power and allies then we already have." There was another reason as well, one of which he buried deep inside himself, he did not want to think of what the Heylin would do should they find out that all nine dragons had been reborn. Especially the likes of Chase, Wuya, and Hannibal...those who knew all too well, the very prophecy that he feared, that alone of which had resulted in the death of the greatest warrior in all of time.

Dashi.

Fung would make sure, that none of his students suffered his fate, even if he had to die himself.

* * *

**Prophet: *wipes brow* Phew that was a long chapter, but I think its a great improvement over the first one. Hopefully I made all the edits I needed, grammar is evil, EVIL I SAY! But anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of "The Dragon's Path", and I hope you are excited for what will come next. Trust me it is going to get good. Now keep in mind I'm doing my own thing, I am aware of Xiaolin Chronicles and that they really do bring in a Dragon of Wood. However I'm still going to use my own interpretation, given that well...come on "Ping-Pong" REALLY?! And he looks exactly like Omi but with glasses? Could that be anymore lame? I don't know I didn't like the sound of the character and I already had a character in mind for this story. So since XC hasn't even come out yet, I'm just gonna ignore Ping Pongs existence (that name is so racist). **

**Sequoia: Yay!**

**Prophet: Hey! Your not suppose to be here yet! Spoilers much?**

**Sequoia: Oh right...sorry...*leaves***

**Prophet: *sighs* Pretend none of you saw that. As a reminder this is a rewrite of my first fic "New Beginnings", those who may have read it before will probably know who Clay is going to have as a student. Or so you think. Like I said I have changed all my OC's, including names and personalities. So I can't wait for you to meet them. If you haven't read my first fic, well...I wouldn't recommend it in case of some spoilers (though not much since I am making drastic changes) you are more then welcome to read that one too though if you so wish. Sorry about the long wait by the way, but hey work and other projects I'm doing took up time. Hopefully I won't be as long for the next chapter. Till then!**


End file.
